


Hush, It's A Secret

by avidffreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidffreader/pseuds/avidffreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining. Everyone's trapped in the frat house. And old, old house with paper thin walls.  Any noise can be heard, and anyone could walk in at anytime.</p><p>Just how long is a quickie, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, It's A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr at http://avidffreader.tumblr.com/

Raining again, the third day in a row. Things are a little stir-crazy in the frat house. If Sam and Dean aren't bitching at each other for the smallest things, then they're bitching at Kevin for leaving his video game equipment strewn about, or Adam for not taking out the trash ("For shit's sake, it's _raining_ , you dicks!").

Things don't get any better when Castiel and Garth finally come back from their weekend seminar. That's six - _six_ \- cooped up men with no where to go and nothing to do while it's raining like the angels themselves all took a piss at the same time. Other than a brief, "Check the weather sites for whatever's coming up, Garth" Dean doesn't speak much. Especially not a word to Castiel. They don't even look at each other. Kevin just shrugs and shakes his head.

"They've been moody and ignoring each other for a week now," he tells Adam. So they leave the two to their pity parties and go their own way.

It happens like this: The house is a three-story. Dean is up in his room on the top floor, folding laundry. Castiel is on the floor of his own room across the hall reading a textbook. Sam and Adam are figuring out what to do for dinner on the first while Kevin naps and Garth checks his websites, both of their rooms on the second. It's always loud - this house was built in the 30's for whatever frat started their life on campus. The walls are damn thin.

So when the sounds of Sam and Adam clanking pots and pans downstairs mix with a distant snore and the sound of Garth on his headset talking to someone on his RP game, Castiel sits up and closes his book. He puts it away and opens his door, silent as a cat, and crosses the hall to Dean's room. Without a word he goes in, closes the door, and turns to march straight up to the occupant.

Dean sits up on his bed, angrily taking off his headphones. "About friggin' time, dude."

He's off the bed like a shot and they collide in the middle of the room. Castiel grips Dean's hair tightly in both hands, kissing the ever living fuck out of him, while Dean grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up. A brief separation, and then lips are back together, meshing and sucking and licking their way into each other's mouths. Castiel's only able to undo and remove the outer shirt from Dean before he's shaking his head.

"No time, Cas. Not enough time."

Castiel nods, dropping to his knees to undo the belt buckle of Dean's jeans and working them down his legs. He opens his mouth and sucks in the bulge beneath boxer briefs for a moment, working it to hardness, and then he's getting back up to remove his own pants. He shucks them off fast to the floor, and returns for one more kiss.

Dean backs him up fast to the bed and pushes him down on his stomach. He roots in his side drawer for a bottle of lube and a condom, and presses the bottle in Castiel's hand. He hops up, kneeling behind Castiel on his thighs and shakily works the condom out of the foil and over his raging erection.

Castiel uncaps the bottle, dribbles lube on two fingers, and reaches around the push them inside his ass. He works steadily, in and out, scissoring quickly but carefully, biting his lips to keep his panting gasps from sounding out. By the time Dean's gotten himself slicked up with more lube, Castiel is ready. He arches back a bit to open up, removing the fingers and gripping them instead into the comforter on Dean's bed.

Lightening lights up the room every so often. The thunder's getting closer. The sound briefly overtakes the noise from the rest of the house. The occasional, "Dude, you're gonna burn it!" from the kitchen. The call-outs of commands from one floor down, one room over. The steady snoring from the room just under Dean. The walls really were paper thin.

If just short of yelling can be heard from two floors up, they better be real fucking quiet.

"Not a sound, baby. Not a word. Gotta be quick and quiet, baby, can you do that?"

Dean's got his hands gripped on Castiel's hips, aiming his hole directly on the head of Dean's dick. A shaky nod from Castiel, and Dean presses in. It's ridiculously easy - Castiel is open and wide and swallowing him whole, right to the root. He bites back a groan and pulls out before shoving back in. He starts of slow and steady, working the inner muscles and not stopping to adjust the little twists and turns he applies. It goes on for a good five minutes, and then things start to build. Dean closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling, the heat flushing his skin and sweat starting to drip down his back.

Castiel's pants are getting harsher with every thrust, and when his balls start to tighten and his cock starts rubbing the comforter, he shakes his head and says, "Dean, I- I can't!"

Dean leans down, covering his back, and lays flush atop him. The angle change hits Castiel right in his prostate, and Dean is able to swing a hand around to cover Castiel's mouth right as a moan rips free. He holds it tightly, gently placing his other hand on Castiel's head and pushing into the comforter so all sound is muffled. He ruts harder, fucking deep and long and sure.

"Been a week, Cas. A whole damn week, and I can still feel you inside me. Still feel your hands on me."

His nipples drag harshly across Castiel's back, sending sparks right down his spine. He mashes his face into Castiel's neck as his own throat betrays him. He bites down, ripping a cry from Castiel beneath his hand.

Faster and faster they move, fucking, loving, being one with each other, and Dean feels his orgasm rising like a wave at sea. Castiel is shaking beneath him, arching up as his own orgasm threatens. The noises in the house start escalating in awe as the thunder and lightening are right on top of them. There's a bright flash of light just outside Dean's window. The lights in the house power out. Dean and Castiel both shout their release at the same time, drowned out by skin and hands and the clap of thunder exploding above the house, shaking it with the sound wave.

"Holy shit, did you see that?!" came Adam's voice.

"Ah dammit, the fuse box blew," groans Sam.

"No! No! I was in Level 4, I've never gotten that far!" Garth shouts in dismay.

Kevin's snoring briefly stops. Then resumes as if nothing happen.

Up in the third floor corner room, Dean has gently pulled out of Castiel, rolling him over. He ties off the condom and chucks it in the trash can. He looks down at the sweaty, sated body of his lover and smiles.

"You're awesome, Cas."

Castiel smiles, the first all day, and reaches up to pull Dean down to him. "I know. It's why you love me." Dean only nods, and Castiel drags a thumb across his cheekbones. "I love you, too."

They share a less hurried kiss, carding their fingers through sweaty hair and down each others arms. When their hearts resume normal beating rhythm, Castiel gets up and puts his clothes on. Once fully dressed, he presses lips to Dean's forehead and leaves the room to make an appearance downstairs.

Dean takes his time, cleaning everything up and righting himself, before following Castiel and joining the rest of the house. The light from several candles illuminate the living room. Kevin sits in an armchair, still sleepy. Garth is at the table, head in his hands and bemoaning the loss of his game. Adam is putting away the dishes while Sam calls for a pizza, promising a big tip if the guy would just brave the rain and get over there. Castiel is curled on the couch, book in hand. Dean sits next to him, thighs pressed close, and puts his headphones on to listen to his music.

And if they touch hands together, share small smiles between them when no one's looking... it's no one's business but their own.

Soon enough they'll break the news.

For now, it's their sweet little secret.


End file.
